Falcon Wings
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Sorry for the soft title. Basically the story of Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies for PlayStation2 (As best I can remember it) but with slight changes in character, dialogue, and maybe the Plot. Rated T for safe measure


**Falcon Wings**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So there's a few things on my mind that I'm having trouble dealing with:**

 **The fact I've been my own Legal Guardian for 9 years and 3 months, yet still get treated like a baby by the ones I live with unless I show interest in Rodeo.**

 **Some Emulators for systems I used to have, the USB Controllers for each Emulator, and the ROMs for some games for each system I had so I can play the Emulators. (PM me if you want the list)**

 **The job hunt for a position with Cap & Co in town.**

 **The fact that so many of you Readers, probably don't even read my stories, since I find NO Evidence whatsoever, (e.g. Reviews of each chapter of each story,) that anyone has read any of my stories.**

 **So this one is written, hopefully, in similar style of the PlayStation2 game I had: Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies, with some slight adjustments of my own.**

 **Apparently I'm on a "Jet Kick", since now I'm looking for the following Emulators, USB Controllers to play them, and the ROMs to play on them:**

 **PlayStation1: USB Controller, and Racing**

 **PlayStation2: USB Controller, and Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies**

 **Please forgive me for not thinking up a better title.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Think I'm close to getting an idea for a Spider Riders, (Strictly Spider Riders and not a Crossover with anything,) story that I give you my Permission and Blessing to use in your story: "Reading with the Spider Riders". I'll try to keep you posted on this story's progress.**

 **Disclaimer? Come on people! Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies belongs to Namco, NOT me! Friends, City, Police, Arctic, and Ninjago belong to Lego.**

 **Story Summary: Basically the story of the Ace Combat 04 game, as best I can remember it. (Might rewrite if I hopefully can get the Emulator, ROM, and Joystick USB Controller I seek)**

 **Italics means what goes on from my character's past. (Ace Combat 04 Cutscenes.) Normal font means what she does in the Present. (Missions.)**

 **Please Read, Review, Suggest ideas where to take this story next, but above all else Enjoy.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Hart Tenjo Music Box theme plays as we see a starry sky with a meteor shower)**

 _I was just a child when the stars fell from the sky. As long ago as it was, amazingly, I remember how they built a huge cannon to destroy them. And sadly, how the bad people figured out the power it had, and turned it into a war weapon._

 _I knew that by being Live broadcast from the News, that War was real. But even despite this, I still felt it was little more than an abstract. Nothing more than something in a distant, perhaps non-existant landscape._

 _Until that last day of school, when I moved up to third grade, the summer I was to celebrate my ninth birthday..._

 **(Music stops as we see Stephanie from Lego Friends riding a red Pizza Delivery bike home)**

 _While on my way home that day, a sound like distant thunder roused me. Gazing to the sky above me, I could see dazzling lights. Contrails drawing dizzying circles around. Much as I felt the danger, the need to warn my parents, I could not take my gaze off of them._

 _A deafening war._

 _Suddenly, silhouettes blurred over the hills, and streamed past me. The pilots played the 'Catch-Me-If-You-Can' as they raced up into the sky. One jet was hit, spiraling and spitting out orange flames, and crashed onto a winter log cabin._

 _The same cabin where my parents lived..._

 **(Ninja Gaiden, NES, Ending Part 1, 'Requiem' kicks up)**

 _Now they only live in my dreams, and memories of times past. The victor circled about and confirmed not only his kill of the opposing pilot, but the kill of the innocents, my family. On his craft, an oddly designed craft with the design of the MIG-23, but with three engines blazing, and tail rudders on the tops of the side engines, was a large number "13" branded in black._

 _To this day, my mommy still speaks to me in my dreams, making me promise to one day shoot him down and avenge her and daddy._

 **End Notes: Alright, so maybe there's references to other things, things I fel get undervalued given the garbage that's on TV and in Theaters and Video Games nowadays, but there's a special catch to my, "Narrator" of this tale. As usual, a Special Gift to whoever can spot this special 'Hidden Treasure'**

 **References in this story:**

 **Lego Friends, Lego Ninjago, Lego City Police and Arctic, Mega Bloks Barbie, Mega Bloks Power Rangers Samurai**

 **The, "Triple-Engine and tail fins on top of the side engines", is from Swat Kats jet: The TurboKat. (Hanna-Barbara, not mine!)**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
